iPod Tag Challenge: From Paris to Berlin
by Stessa
Summary: My second entry to the iPod Tag Challenge, since I got tagged again. -From Paris to Berlin, In every disco I get in, My heart is pumping for love, Pumping for love-


**iPod Tag Challenge: From Paris to Berlin**

by _Stessa _

**1. When a Woman – Gabrielle **

Gabriella smiled when she saw Taylor's name flash across her screen. It was only morning, but she hurried to get done. They were having a party this evening, and she wanted to be a part of it. She knew Troy would be there – it would be the perfect time to really get him.

They had flirted back and forth for so long now. Since Twinkle Town she had wanted him. And tonight she was going to get him. She wanted to make sure that she got to kiss him before the evening was over. No matter if Sharpay was there; Troy was hers and that was how it was going to be. Sharpay just had to understand that. Gabriella just wondered if Troy really liked her.

When the clock stroke eight that evening, Gabriella entered the house with her girls behind her. She saw him instantly. He was so gorgeous; his amazing blue eyes and his awesome hair. She didn't understand how anyone could resist him.

He made his way to her, and immediately pulled her to the dance floor.

So he did like her.

**2. Iris – Goo Goo Dolls **

He pulled her to his lap and breathed in her scent. Her hair tickled his face and his chin, but he kissed her cheek and got lost in the scent that was all her. He didn't know how everyone couldn't see what he saw in her. She was so perfect. He didn't understand why it was wrong for him to like her like this. Why he shouldn't, according to his friends.

He didn't want them to see who he was, if they couldn't accept it. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met; she understood every part of him. All the good things and all the bad. She loved him for who he was, not just because he was him. He was sure that if they knew about the two of them, they wouldn't understand. And he didn't want that. He wanted them to see her like he did.

She was just… good for him. She was good for him.

He didn't want to cry, and he couldn't. He was all dried out. It was good. She was right there with him, and it wasn't a time for tears. She leaned in closer and placed a kiss on his ear.

Then she started singing. Her voice was beautiful. Like no other he had ever heard. She knew exactly what to do, to make him feel better. She was there for him, and that was all that mattered. He was so confused. But it was alright. Because he had her.

"It's going to be okay, babe." She whispered, after her song.

"I just want you to know who I am." He told her, when their eyes met.

She chuckled lowly, "I already do." She told him.

_(Troypay, baby!) _

**3. If Tomorrow Never Comes – Garth Brooks **

He didn't really want to. But sometimes, when night came upon them, he just turned over and watched her as she slept. The house was dark, the kids were asleep, but he couldn't. He wasn't always the best husband, but he hoped that she knew that he loved her.

She was the most amazing woman he had ever met. He was a bit of a dork, but she took care of him. He wondered if she knew how important she was to him – how much this life meant to him. Their house, their kids, their… marriage.

Her eyes fluttered slightly when she slept, and he leaned forward to place a kiss on one of her closed eyelids. Her brown hair fell across her face when she moved slightly, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he wasn't there the next day.

Would she be able to go on without him? Would she know how important she was to him? Had he done enough to let her know that he really loved her? That she was the only woman for him? He wasn't sure if he had… But he hoped that the love he had given her was enough, if he really didn't wake up again.

He told himself, that he would tell her 'I love you' more often from now on.

_(Chaylor) _

**4. Fiskene i havet – Blå Øjne (translated; The Fish In the Sea – And the name of the 'band' is actually **_**Blue Eyes**_**)**

She stared out the window, her eyes searching the sky for answers. She didn't know how, but she couldn't seem to find peace within herself. Where had he gone? Was he alright? Had he found someone new? She couldn't do anything. She couldn't sleep, couldn't think, couldn't eat. She couldn't function without him there.

His memory haunted her and she stared down the lonely road, but nothing was there. It was dark outside, and the shadows were long. He wasn't going to show today. Yet another day without him.

She turned around and let herself fall to her bed, her hair sliding across the pillow. She could do nothing but dream about him. The fish in the sea, the birds in the sky, the people in the house… they didn't know. They had no idea how she felt. She couldn't do like them. She couldn't swim. She couldn't fly. She couldn't go on like normal.

She couldn't see through the darkness. She turned onto her side and reached a hand out to turn on the lamp beside her bed.

It didn't help.

It wasn't _that _kind of darkness she couldn't see through.

_(Definitely Kelsi… but I wasn't sure which guy I had in mind) _

**5. Should've Said No – Taylor Swift**

She laughed. She laughed at him because he was so stupid. She used to find it so absolutely sad, but not anymore. Just ten minutes ago, she would have been ready to cry for him, but now she was angry with him. She didn't even want him near her anymore. And she laughed because she simply didn't know what else to do.

Taylor had told her. She had brought her the news, though she hadn't really wanted to. He had been with another woman. He was _that_ stupid.

It was what she found funny, because she knew he loved her. He was just stupid enough to actually say yes. They weren't going to be the same again. No matter what he said, no matter what he did. Even if he promised he wouldn't do it again. They could never be the same.

"It was a moment of weakness…" he had begged her. But she had brushed him off. He was gone now, and it was over. Had he said no, they could have been as good as ever.

But he was stupid.

The only thing she really wanted to know was if it was worth it. She didn't think so. Because nothing could beat the kind of love they had shared in the past. She knew he could see that now. She just wished it hadn't gotten this far. If he had thought just a bit about her, they wouldn't be there.

He should've said no.

_(Gabriella and Troy)_

**6. Only Love (Ballad of Sleeping Beauty) – Sophie B. Hawkins **

She sighed dreamily and watched him as he spun around in circles. They were watching him, and so was she. She didn't even know how he could mess her head up like this. He made her so confused. He was the centre of attention for once… And she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She had to win this battle. She wanted him. She wanted his chest, his eyes, his hair, his… sex.

It wasn't love. It was something else, and she knew he knew it. He gave her those eyes. She knew not even God could save them now. She was drunk, he was there. They were all suddenly gone, and they were alone in his room. She wanted to get rid of him, of his smell, of him inside her. But it was easier said than done. She couldn't escape him, she couldn't hide from him.

The only thing that could save her from him now was love. Only love could save them from each other. Only love could make a miracle of the two of them – of the life they could possibly get. It was confusing, but what they had wasn't love. They could get love, it would work out okay.

Love could save them, and they both knew it. Love was such a powerful thing. If they shared just a bit of love, they would be free; the truth would get out, and she would finally feel free. She wouldn't be scared of life anymore. If she just had love. But she didn't.

She had Ryan Evans.

But even if that wasn't love, she still wasn't ready to let him go.

_(Ryella) _

**7. I Want To Be In Love – Melissa Etheridge**

She had done possibly everything she could to make her life okay. She felt like she had climbed mountains and crossed seas. She had done something of herself. But she still hadn't found love. And she wanted that. She wanted someone to bring her flowers when they missed her. She wanted someone to kiss her when she stepped off of the plane.

She had had to suffer. She had made big mistakes. Some of her dreams had been lost, but she had found something else. She believed she deserved something good for once. And what she really wanted was that special someone. A person that would just hold her hand to reassure her. A person who would understand just how confused she was about life, and how confusing her life had gotten.

Even if love would cause her troubles at work, when she wouldn't make it on a simple Wednesday. They'd be in bed instead; they would make love during the early hours just because they could. They would kiss and lie in bed all day. It would be perfect, and she would call in sick, just to be together.

She sighed and watched the flowers die. She wanted to be in love.

_(Sharpay) _

**8. You're So Damn Hot – Ok Go **

He watched her as she slipped out the backdoor of the bar. He licked his lips slightly. God…She was so hot! He wanted to get with her tonight. And he would.

He slipped out right after her. Told her she could come on over. She had dinner with her sister, she said. He laughed at her. She wasn't exactly dressed for such an occasion. It was another guest, and it was okay with him. As long as she ended up at his place for the night.

Then everything would be okay.

He didn't even know why he kept doing this. It hurt him to know that she had other guys, someone to have her like him. She didn't even love him, he knew that. But he kept doing this. She was just so hot, he couldn't even stop. She was all he ever thought about.

She was so damn hot.

"You're so damn hot." He whispered to her, when he kissed her goodnight.

_(Troypay) _

**9. Sommerfugl – Ataf (translated; Butterfly) **

He watched his mother, as he remembered how their life used to be. He remembered himself as that little boy who hugged his teddy tight and covered his ears to turn out the screams of his mother, when his father got home from work.

Tears made their way down her cheeks, when she gathered him in her arms, and held him tight. Her cheek was bruised, but moreso was her heart, he knew that now. She didn't have any control; she did everything he told her to. She was so worn out, and he wished she had the strength. If she had, she could fly away – like a butterfly. She was so beautiful. She just had to spread her wings and fly.

He knew the scars were deep. Not only on her body, but also on her heart. It hurt him too, but now everything was better. She had moved on, even if she was still affected by this. She had gotten a good job, and she didn't have to suffer from those people's pity. She had left him, and the scars were healing little by little.

It made him happy, when he watched his mom. He was her first and only son.

_(Chad-centric) _

**10. From Paris to Berlin – Infernal **

She could feel her body move to the beat of the music. She swung her head to the music, her blonde locks hitting several strangers across the face, but she didn't even care. The alcohol was getting to her. And when she was like this, she could almost forget him.

She was ready for something – for someone – new. She knew it would never be him, even if his name was on her lips, but she was ready for love. For someone to take her away the way he had done. No matter which club she got into across the world, she always thought she'd meet that someone.

But when she found a guy and he kissed her, it was always _his_ name on her lips. She kept thinking about the things they used to do together and how he used to love her so perfectly. She was ready for love, but she wasn't sure if she would ever find it again.

No matter if it was Paris or Berlin. Milan or even good ole New York City… her heart would keep on pumping for that love. But she would never find it. He left her longing for him.

"You left me looooo-nging for you!" she sang, and swung around in her high heels, the Vodka bottle firmly in her hand.

_(Sharpay)_

* * *

_So yeah. This was the second time I got tagged. I took the time to do another one, because it's way fun! Hah ;b I don't think these ones got as good as the first ones, even if I did like a few of them._

_So what I did was, I finished the sentence, even if the song was over. And then I skipped one, because I did it during my last entry, so I hope that's okay. And oh, here's the deal about the game:_

_You put your iPod (or whatever you've got) on shuffle and the ten songs that come up right after each other, you use. You write a short drabble inspired by each song in the time it takes for you to listen to it. And then you tag five people!_

_I'm tagging;_

_Bribra _

_AK-tutti _

_-j'adore la hannah._

_mzdarkstar_

_AniimeChiick_

_I hope you guys decide to do it. You don't have to of course, but I'd like to see your entries. :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own High School Musical or any of the songs I used ._


End file.
